MBR-09 Behemoth
Background The RDF Behemoth was one of the first examples of miniaturization of existing mecha to the later smaller and more powerful REF mecha. The idea was to replace the RDF Monster with a smaller and faster version. While changes in armament needed to be made, the end result was a faster and much smaller version of its former self. The replacement of the heavy cannons was made due to the fact the there simply was not the space for ammunition, so a different approach was taken to completely replace those aging weapons with particle beam weapons. This mecha would test well and would see limited mass produced for several years before the change over to the new REF Leviathan. Many would be taken with the REF expedition, but those left behind would be transferred over and see combat service in the hands of the Armies of the Southern Cross and remaining RDF units along with the Mini Monsters that were not taken as well. Model Type - MBR-09 Behemoth Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 2 MDC By Location Main Body - 600 Head/Cockpit - 200 Arms - 250 Legs - 325 Feet - 175 Missile Launcehrs - 150 Particle Cannons - 200 Auto-cannons - 100 AR - 17 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 75kph Leaping - 10ft Endruance - 210 hours on 16 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 36ft Length - 32ft Width - 26ft Weight - 25 tons dry, 38 tons loaded PS - Effectively a 40 Robotic Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - Protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Cannons (3) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 6km Damage - 4d6x10 per blast. Can fire in conjunction with each other for a total of 9d6x10 per triple blast. Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/aircraft Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 16 or 32 Payload - 32 total missiles (16 per launcher) Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 40mm auto-cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 2400m Damage - 3d6+2 per round. use machine gun burst rules. Fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks. Payload - 500 armour percing rounds per gun Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses/Penalties Use mecha Combat Elite Training Kick - 6d6 Body block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Jockitch 74 Battletech Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions) Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ